Akatin
Akatin (赤ティン) is an who loves to scream and goof around in his covers, often inserting bizarre and humorous dialogues. He is also fond of holding notes for comically long durations while applying copious amounts of wide and dramatic vibrato. Akatin is also known for his ability to hit high notes without sounding strained; in some cases, he can even reach a normal woman's vocal range. Therefore, he can be called a " ". In his less serious covers, he likes to jump into higher and lower octaves and change his voice multiple times in a single song. When his covers are sung (wholly or partly) with a more calm, mid ranged voice, he's tagged as "Iketin" (イケティン), which is made up from the words " " (イケメン) and "Akatin" (赤ティン). He often covers songs more than once and sometimes includes passages from other songs in his covers, such as "Souzou Forest" in his cover of "Kisaragi Attention" Affiliations and collaboration projects List of covered songs (2008.03.31) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuusei Musume" (2008.08.29) # "Good-Morning!" (2009.05.20) # "from Y to Y" (2009.08.07) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.18) # "Double Lariat" (2009.09.22) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.10.07) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.11.03) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2009.11.05) # "Kusari no Shoujo" (2009.11.13) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2009.11.22) # "Romio to Shinderera" (2009.12.03) # "Seeker" -Rin ver.- (2009.12.03) # "1925" (2009.12.08) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (2009.12.25) # "Roshin Yuukai" -Hard-R.K.mix- (2009.12.28) # "Genjitsu Allergy" (2010.01.05) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.01.06) # "Just Be Friends" -Band Edition- (2010.01.16) # "Starduster" (2010.01.20) # "Minor Flower" (Fire◎Flower) (2010.01.23) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2010.01.27) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2010.02.01) # "Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare" (2010.02.02) # "Cantarella" (2010.02.03) # "Child's Garden" (2010.02.10) # "Shura no Niwa" feat. Akatin and Supika (2010.02.16) # "Yamiiro Alice" (2010.02.25) # "Chocolate☆Panik! (2010.02.26)" (2010.02.26) # "Falldown" (2010.03.01) # "from Y to Y" (2010.03.09) # "Teihen Utaite Gojokai Whiteday Lovesong Medley" (2010.03.09) # "Electric・Love" (2010.03.11) # "Kimi no Taion" (2010.03.16) # "Cendrillon" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2010.03.22) # "Dear" -Remix Edition- (2010.03.24) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -2M Mix- (2010.03.24) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa..." (Snow White Princess is...) (2010.03.30) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" feat. Akatin and Vanilla Totoro (2010.03.30) # "MEGANE" (2010.04.15) # "Just be Friends" -Band Edition- (2010.04.17) # "No Logic" (2010.04.19) # "Melt" -3M MIX- (2010.04.21) # "Omanko" (2010.04.22) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (2010.04.27) # "Amayuki no Ranbu" feat. Akatin and Korumi (2010.04.29) # "STEP TO YOU" (2010.05.06) # "Double Lariat" feat. Akatin and Vanilla Totoro (2010.05.09) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.05.11) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.05.27) # "Life Size" (2010.06.01) # "ggrll -Gugure loli- (ggrks)" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2010.06.03) # "Hikari Zakura" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2010.06.12) (2010.06.12) # "Juvenile" feat. Akatin and mayigo (2010.06.12) # "Genesis" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2010.06.14) # "Ai no Uta" feat. Akatin, Kumako. and amato" (2010.06.19) # "Fire◎Flower" (2010.06.22) # "Kimi no Taion" (2010.06.28) # "Little Traveler" (2010.07.08) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.07.12) # "(Karaoke)" feat. Akatin and Yo-ki (2010.07.20) # "BITE THE LIP" feat. Akatin and Kumako. (2010.07.24) # "Fire◎Flower" -Pon-san ver.- (2010.07.30).30) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.08.05) # "Otona mo Omocha" (2010.08.06) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.08.07) # "Otona no Omocha" feat. Akatin and Gedou (2010.08.08) (Taken Down on NND) # "Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shindafuri o Shiteimasu" (2010.08.13) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Akatin and Vanilla Totoro (2010.08.15) (Taken Down on NND) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (2010.08.23) # "HelloWindows ni window wo (ry" (2010.08.30) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.09.05) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2010.09.05) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.07) # "Ike Ike! Poohtopia!!" (2010.09.09) # "potato-head in wonderland" (2010.09.14) # "Calc." (2010.09.17) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Akatin and Korumi (2010.09.23) # "Fire◎Flower" -Guitar Rock edition- (2010.09.24) # "Wasurenbou" (2010.09.28) # "ARiA" (2010.10.02) # "ACUTE" feat. Akatin, amato and Hoshino Yuu (2010.10.03) # "Time Machine" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2010.10.03) # "cry" feat. Akatin, Seidou and Gedou (2010.10.04) # "Fukkireta" (2010.10.13) # "Last Song" (2010.10.20) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2010.10.23) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.10.23) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (2010.10.27) # "Omedeto! Poohtopia!" (2010.10.29) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (2010.11.01) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2010.11.05) # "Ni Ji Gen" (Just Be Friends) (2010.11.09) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (2010.11.17) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.26) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.11.29) # "Cat Food" (2010.12.03) # "Corruption Garden" (2010.12.07) # "Torinoko City" (2010.12.13) # "Melody in the sky" feat. Akatin and Aruto (2010.12.23) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (2010.12.24) # "Daijoubu da, Mondai Night ♂ X'Mas" (2010.12.24) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2010.12.29) # "Hannya Shingyou Hardcore" feat. Akatin and sey2 (2010.12.31) # "Ikiryou" (2011.01.12) (Taken Down on NND) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2011.01.15) # "Originality" (2011.01.25) # "Butter-Fly" (2011.01.31) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2011.02.05) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Akatin, Sukea and HIKA (2011.02.07) # "Roshin Yuukai -melt down-" -JunK Arrange- (2011.02.17) # "memory" (2011.02.25) # "Calc." (2011.02.28) # "Kimi no Taion" -2nd Edition- (2011.03.01) # "Kiritorisen" (2011.03.04) # "STEP TO YOU" (2011.03.08) # "Sakura no Ame" (collabo) (2011.03.11) # "Pajamakko☆" feat. Akatin and sey2 (2011.03.23) # "inori" (2011.04.04) # "Saisei" (2011.04.10) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Kai" (2011.05.02) # "Kiritorisen" (2011.05.26) # "Kimi to Sekai" (2011.06.07) # "Aisatsu no Mahou." (2011.06.11) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.23) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.07.01) # "Fire◎Flower" (2011.07.14) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.23) # "Kuwagata ni Choppu Shitara Taimusurippu Shita" (Time-warped After Chopping my Stag Beetle) (2011.08.10) # "Ama no Jaku" -Piano ver.- (2011.08.28) # "1st music" (2011.09.05) # "Dennou Shuuru" (2011.09.15) # "HERE! feat. Akatin and Aruto (2011.09.16)" (2011.09.16) # "Juu Mensou" (2011.09.17) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.26) # "Hello/How are you" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.10.07) # "Yakusoku no Tane" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2011.10.20) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.05) # "supercell medley" (collabo) (2011.11.12) # "Shiryokukensa" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.11.22) # "Nostalgic Dream Girl" (2011.11.29) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.12.01) # "ABC no Kaigan de by Dainagon・THE・Akatin" (2011.12.06) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.09) # "Smiling" -ﾟ+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- (2011.12.13) # "Babylon" (2011.12.16) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" feat. Akatin and Aruto" (2011.12.23) # "Invisible" feat. Akatin and Mafumafu (2011.12.24) # "Rolling Girl" (2011.12.28) # "Jenga" (2012.01.13) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2012.01.15) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.01.27) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory Fragments) (2012.01.29) # "Juu Mensou" feat. Akatin, amato, Ameko, yim, Sukea, Sey2, tomika and Mike (2012.02.01) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.02.04) # "Leia" (2012.02.16) # "Juu Mensou" (2012.02.18) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" feat. Akatin and Basa Nii (2012.02.22) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2012.02.24) # "theory" (2012.02.27) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (The Town Nearest Spring) (2012.03.07) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2012.03.16) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Akatin and WeatherH (2012.03.23) # "Good Night My Love" (2012.04.05) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.04.14) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.20) # "Ama no Jaku" -remix- (2012.04.24) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.11) # "Happy Birthday to Denchigire" (2012.05.13) # "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" feat. Akatin and Denchigire (2012.05.19) # "glow" (2012.05.24) # "Karaoke de Hoe~tte Uttekita Sono ni" (2012.05.26) # "Souvenir" (2012.06.06) # "messiah" (2012.06.16) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.06.20) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.10) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.08.05) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.08.25) # "from Y to Y" -retake- (2012.09.15) # "Children Record" (2012.09.20) # "(Karaoke with his comrades)" (2012.10.01) # "bitter" (2012.10.13) # "Madara Cult" feat. Akatin and Denchigire (2012.10.23) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.10.27) # "Leia" -Eru Guitar ver.- (2012.11.03) # "World・Calling" (2012.11.08) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.11.10) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.12.01) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.05) # "Orange" (2013.01.06) # "Headphone Actor" (2013.01.13) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Akatin and Mafumafu (2013.01.14) # "bouquet" (2013.01.20) # "Ryokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (Melancholy of Verdigris) (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.23) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" (2013.03.03)}} Discography Gallery |AkatinTwitter.JPG|Akatin as seen on his Twitter}} Trivia * He is in university. * He is married to the utaite Udzuki Momiji , with whom he has dueted many times. * He has covered the song Fire◎Flower six times. * He loves fishing. * He sometimes writes "tried to bellow" (吠えてみた/hoetemita) into the song title. External links * Mixi * Blog * Twitter * Blomaga Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Completed Pages